


Snakes and Lions

by IsobelTheroux



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Romance, Wordcount: 100, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelTheroux/pseuds/IsobelTheroux
Summary: Margaery's new fascination with Pottermore is... interesting to say the least.





	Snakes and Lions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I can’t believe you’re a damn Gryfindor.”

“I can’t believe you’re a damn _Gryfindor_ ,” Margaery said, peering over Sansa’s shoulder. “I’d have thought Ravenclaw. Or maybe Slytherin.”

Sansa recently discovered Margaery hadn’t seen Harry Potter and as such had set out to educate her. She hadn’t quite expected Margaery to become obsessed though.

Sansa grinned up from her computer, the results from Pottermore plastered on the screen. “You’d like that hmm? If we were both evil snakes,” she teased.

“Now now sweetling, there’s a difference between evil and ambitious. I can’t help knowing what I want.” She leaned in, kissing Sansa softly. “And taking it,” she finished.


End file.
